Anna's Secret Drinking Problem
by BabiSasuke
Summary: Yoh and Morty sense suspition in Anna's 'late night business.' When Anna comes home drunk one night, how do they act? Why did she just start drinking the week before! Find out! i'm not that great at hilarity so...sorry [DUD FANFIC]
1. Chapter 1

**Just like everyday in the life of Yoh Asakura, he wakes up, usually gets a small bite to eat, and trains untill night, due to his fiancẻ, Anna. She's always pushing him real hard in training to be strong enough to become the Shaman King. But...It soon changes...**

Around 6:00 AM, Yoh gets ready to train, before Anna awakes. He makes himself a strawberry Pop-Tart. After eating, he spends the rest of the day training...he heads back home around 8:00 PM.

Yoh walks up the stairs of his house, seeing Morty in the room, watching TV and eating Ice Cream. Yoh opens the front door and looks at Morty. "Hey Morty!"

Morty turns around, noticing Yoh. "Yoh! You're home!" Morty looks at the clock on the TV, noticing it was 8:00 PM. "You're a little late..."

"Yeah, i know!" Yoh is heading to his room to change out of his sweaty outfit. "I gotta hurry, before Anna gets home..."

"Don't worry about that!" Morty looks back at Yoh.

Yoh stops walking. "what do you mean!"

"Why do you think i'm eating ice cream and watching Tellitubies?" Morty laughs and looks back at the TV. "Anna called in at 7:20 PM sayin that she was going to be late tonight. So i'm partyin'! "

"...REALLY?" Yoh runs over to the TV, jumping and landing on a pink beanbag chair. "WHOOOHOOO!" He grabbed the remote and switched through the channels, landing on Barney, The Wiggles, Discovery Channel, and back to Teletubies. "...Um Morty..."

"I know, Anna knew she would be late today, so she put the V-chip in the TV, disabling all 'bad shows' for us."

Yoh sighs, throws the remote on the floor, and lays back on the beanbag chair. "this sucks for a party..."

"well...Anna did bring something home..." Morty gets up and runs to the back room.

"..." Yoh sits up, awaiting Morty.

Morty comes back holding a black box...

"What's that?"

"It's..." Morty puts it on the floor, next to Yoh. "It's a Playsation 2!"

Yoh looks as though he's extremely happy. "We got it? We actually got it?" Yoh reaches for the console, and hugs it. He then plugs it in the widescreen TV.

"You look pretty happy, Yoh! ...Oh, here's some of the games..." He hands Yoh 'Fullmetal Alchemist: The Broken Angel' , 'Shaman King: Power of Spirit' , and 'Tony Hawk's Underground 2.'

Yoh grabs all three of them. "...! We have OUR own game!" Yoh laughs and puts the Shaman King game in the Playstation 2.

The phone rings...

"Hey Morty, can you get that?" Yoh presses the back POWER button and grabs a controller.

Morty picks up the phone. "Hello?" There's loud, blating music in the background. Morty pulls the phone away from his ear. "Hello..?"

"H-hello? This is Anna...Yoh?"

Morty is studdering. "A-Anna? U-uhhmm hi! It's Morty"

"M-Morty? Are you sure this isn't Yoh? Hello? Anyone there? Son of a...HELLO?

"Anna? W-why are you calling? What's wrong?"

"Hi...who is this? I...I'm coming home ummm...soon..."

Morty is confused with Anna. "O-kay...around when?"

Anna says calmly, "Umm...Around 10:00 PM."

Morty is worried. "Okay, Anna, i'll fix up the house."

"...fix it up! ...whatever, what's Yoh doing?"

Morty says with a grin, "Playin video games." Morty then noticed what he said...to ANNA!

"Cool...tell him be home by 6:00 PM. ...Okay? I'm gunna...gunna go now...bye um, your name's Morty, right? ...Bye."

Morty is now extremely worried, and looks at Yoh, clutching the phone with both hands. "Okay, Anna...B-bye..." Morty hangs up the phone and walks toward Yoh. "...I think something's wrong with Anna...she didn't seem...like _her_."

Yoh is too focused on the game.

"YOH!" Morty said with enormous anger.

Yoh jumps, then throws down the controller shouting, "Ahh! You made me lose! I lost to Silva! God! That sucks!"

Morty is concentrating on the Anna situation. "Anna didn't sound okay, but she said she was coming home at 10:00 PM..." Morty looked at the clock on the TV. "It's now 9:06 PM."

Yoh picked the controller back up. "Ugh...okay...wanna play? ...it looks like this game was preplayed in this memory card so we already won the versus mode."

"Sure! Who can i be? ..." Morty walks over, sits, and grabs the clear green controller.

"You can be anyone! I call me!" Yoh laughs, after amusing himself to his own joke-like saying.

"Let me see here..." Morty moves the cursor across the characters. "Ooh! I wanna be Len Tao! He's a strong fighter in this game, I bet!"

Yoh and Morty play the game, as Anna walks in the house at 9:13 PM, leaving the door open, not even noticing them, and continues walking to her room.

Yoh and Morty, in their cross-legged position on the wood floor towards the TV, just look backwards, staring at Anna, leaving the game on. Yoh puts the controller down, and gets up and walks to Anna's room.

As Yoh peeks into Anna's room, he says, "A-Anna?" He slowly opens her door. He sees his fiancẻ passed out on her bed. "Anna!" Yoh walks over to Anna's sleeping body. Yoh notices a scent. "She...she's...drunk!"

* * *

So, like it so far? Read on if you'd like! It only gets better! XD 


	2. Chapter 2

**After Yoh noticed that Anna was drunk from wherever she went, Yoh went to tell Morty.**

"Morty! MORTY!" Yoh runs to the living room, rying to make a quick turn around the door, and slips. Yoh bashes into the couch.

"Yoh? ..." Morty stands up and walks toward Yoh. "Are you okay? ...what's wrong!"

Yoh stands up slowly and tries to tell Morty about Anna. "Anna, she's...she's..." Yoh finishes standing up and leans on the couch, looking up at Morty in concern. "SHE'S DRUNK!"

Morty thinks for a while. "...But why would she be...drunk? Where could she have gone today?" Morty thought of what Anna said earlier in the day.

**Flashback at 8:00 AM**

Anna's walking out of the house when she notices Morty. "Morty, I'll be gone longer than usual..."

"What do you mean, Anna?" Morty looked up at Anna, confused. "Where are you going today?"

Anna doesn't say anything for a moment and starts to walk away from Morty and the house. "...Just tell Yoh I won't be home...I have important stuff to do, not concerning you two."

Morty walks toward Anna, trying to catch up. "What kind of st-"

"None of your business!" Anna snapped at Morty. Morty doesn't move. "Just tell Yoh! ...Bye..."

Morty thinks to himself. _Where would Anna be going that I won't have business for? Why is she not coming home till late? It must be something really important for her to tell me to tell Yoh about it...I wonder...Oh well, it's probably something me or Yoh wouldn't care about..._

**Flashback Ends**

Morty finishes thinking at looks at Yoh. "She told me this morning that she had important stuff to do...is drinking important to her?" Morty still can't figure this situation.

"She'll probably be back to normal in the morning..." Yoh thinks of what just came out of his moth. _If she's back to normal in the morning, then...I'll have to train! _Yoh whines. "But if she drank tonight, maybe she'll feel like..._nice_ in the morning! Maybe...maybe i won't have to train!" Yoh feels happy, but uncertain.

"That'll be good for both of us!" Morty says happily. "We'll just have to wait till morning."

"Alright..." Yoh heads to his room. "...'night Morty!" Morty heads back to his house, finally closing the front door that was ajar because of Anna. "Night!"

**The Next Morning...**

Morty heads back to the Asakura house to see if Anna's okay. He knocks on the front door, worried. Suddenly, the door opens to Anna's standing body. "Hello Morty. Come in."

"H-hello Anna...Are you okay?" Morty doesn't certainly know what Anna feels like. Morty then walks into the house, slowly.

"What do you mean, Morty? I'm like I am every day." Just then, Morty sighs and his face expression rapidly changes to a frown, knowing what Anna means by that.

Morty looks around the house for Yoh. "Anna, where's Yoh?" He looks in Yoh's room, but he's not there.

"Oh, i gave him some money to go spend...He was happy, for some odd reason that i don't quite know of..." Anna thinks for a quick second. "Oh well. Yoh's a good guy, you know?"

Morty stops and turns toward Anna, now EXTREMELY scared. He's mored scared when he heard this than hearing about his chores._ Did Anna just say 'Yoh's a good guy'! Something's seriously wrong with her! Maybe I should find Yoh...yeah! _Morty heads out of the front door, but Anna stops him. "Where are you goin' Morty?"

Morty turns back toward Anna again, speachless. "I-I'm gunna go and...f-find Yoh..." Anna smiles, and Morty screaches from the site of her smile.

"You don't want to stay and play the Playstation 2 and..." Anna hands Morty a plate of cookies. "...eat these freshly baked double chocolate chip cookies?" Now Morty is seriously worried and scared at the same time!

"You mean, there's no training today? No chores, needs, wants, TRAINING?"

"Why do you need to train? ..." Morty smiles and responds to Anna's delightful sentence about no training being needed."Really? You mean, we can have _fun_ today!"

Anna is a little confused. "What do you mean? Don't you chill out and have fun playing games every day?" Morty is not worried or scared anymore now knowing that Anna's new self is nice and careless and responds, once again, to Anna. "Can i go find Yoh and tell him?"

"Sure, go ahead!" Morty starts running out on the sidewalk when Anna says something. "Oh! Here's some money for you too!" Mortyruns back and grabs the money from Anna. "Have fun Morty!"

While Morty runs with the money in his hand, he counts how much she gave him..."One, two, seven, seventeen, twenty-seven..." Morty gasps after he finishes counting the money. "One hundred dollars!" Morty continues running, while thinking to himself.

_I don't know about Yoh, but Anna's new attitude is awesome! Maybe when she gets drunk her mind screws up and she's ...actually NICE for a day! Wow, i gotta find Yoh! _Just then, Morty spots Yoh at the Ice Cream Truck, getting himself a Spongebob Ice-Pop. "Yoh!"

Yoh hears his name and turns around, licking his ice-pop. "Morty?" Mory runs up to Yoh, and speaks, while panting. "Anna...is in...a goo...a good mood...t...today!"

Yoh laughs and replys back to Morty. "Yeah I know! Isn't it great? I asked her if i had to train today and she said 'Train? Now why on Earth would you have to train? Training is not need for anyone today!" Morty catches his breath and looks up at Yoh.

"Yeah, she gave me some money to spend _and_ said that we could play the PS2 today!"

"Maybe her kindness is being caused from when she went drinking last night. I think she's having a hangover." Yoh laughs and they start walking toward the music store.

Morty thought for a while and shares his thoughts with Yoh. "I hope she drinks again tonight!"

Yoh stopped walking and though aloud for a moment. "We shouldn't think of it that way, Morty. It's nice to have her acting kind for a day, but we don't want her to die of alchohal overdose, do we?"

Silence arises...Then Yoh and Morty burst out laughing.

"This is great Morty! To have a free fun day! C'mon, I heard the new Green Day CD came out today!" Yoh laughs and runs toward the music store. Morty shouts to Yoh, "Wait up, Yoh!"

* * *

Good, isn't it? If you want to read more, continue reading onto the next chapter! Oh, and just to advise you, I don't like Anna very much at all because I like Yoh and, as most of you know, Anna is Yoh's fiancẻ. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Yoh and Morty arive in the music store, also called 'Sam Goody.' Yoh looks around in the CD section while Morty floats around the Manga/Comics section. Yoh is looking for his Green Day CD.**

"Hey Morty, I found my CD!" Yoh grabs the case and finds Morty at the comic section. "See anything you like in this store, Morty?"

"Not yet...hold on..." Morty looks at the Anime manga section. _Lets see if they have anything interesting here...Umm... they have Chrono Crusade, InuYasha, DNAngel, Love Hina,Gravitation, Peacemaker, Trigun...Ooh! _"Hey Yoh! Look what I've found!" Morty shows Yoh a Shaman King manga, Volume 1.

Yoh grabs the book and admires the cover. "That's awesome! It's me!" Yoh looks around for Morty, which disappeared to the anime section. "Hey Yoh! I found a watch with me on it!" Morty looks at the cashier and asks, "How much is this?"

The chashier responds by saying, "That, little boy, is...6.95, plus tax." Morty glares at the man. "Don't call me little!" Then, Morty smiles. "...I'll take it!"

Yoh walks over to the cashier and pays for his CD. "Thank you!" He looks down at Morty putting his watch on. "Ready to go home?"

Morty finishes putting on his watch and looks at it. "Home? Already! But it's only...8:54 PM! We gotta go, Yoh!"

Yoh and Morty head home and quietly walk inside. Anna's not home. "Hey Morty, where could Anna be? Maybe she's..." Yoh notices a note on the counter in the kitchen. Yoh reads it aloud.

"Dear Morty and Yoh,

I went out for tonight so I won't be

home until early in the morning. I'll

probably be back around 3:00 AM.

Please make yourselves at home!

Have fun!

Anna"

Morty thought aloud again. "Did she go out to drink again tonight?" Yoh put the note neatly back on the counter. "I don't know Morty...BUT LETS PARTY! How about we play Tony Hawk on the PS2!"

"Okay! I pick Bam!"

"I pick Custom player!"

"Okay, Yoh, you're on!" Morty and Yoh race over to the PS2 and fight for the controllers. "What place do you wanna skate in?"

"AUSTRALIA!" Yoh snapped.

"Why Australia?" Morty looked confused. "Did you pick your character already?"

Yoh gasped. "NO I FORGOT! Press triangle and go back!" Yoh rapidly pressed the triangle button, even though he knows he's second player it it won't help at all. Morty goes back to the 2-player page and Yoh clicks the custom plaers button.

"Lets see...hey! Someone's already made! The file name is "ummmm..." ...I think Anna made him...she was playing earlier! lets see here..." Yoh pressed the file and waited for it to load. Yoh was suprised to find what charactr Anna made...

"It's...why did...she made...Trey!" Yoh stared confused at the TV. "Why would she..."

"Does Anna ...like Trey!" Morty said, staring at Yoh. "I can't believe she...made this...exact copy...of TREY!"

Yoh checks the character status for Trey. He read it all and went back to the character page. "Maybe she does...l-lets forget about it..." Yoh chose Trey as his character. "Let's just...forget it..."

_Why is Yoh so worried and confused about Anna? Does he...no..._ Morty continued thinking to himself throughout the whole game. "I'll go make us popcorn and snacks."

**Six Hours Later**

Yoh and Morty are sitting EXTREMELY close to the widescreen TV, still playing Tony Hawk's Underground 2.

"I will...beat your score...Morty!" Yoh said, with a frustrated angered voice, while pressing buttons on the controller.

"Wanna...bet?" Morty said, doing the same thing as Yoh.

The game soon says "Game Over, player one wins. Then Morty jumps in the air from the floor and screams "YES! I WIN!" Yoh falls back into his beanbag chair, mad at Morty. Yoh sighs and says "This game sucks..."

Morty glances at the clock that blinks the time "4:03 AM" Morty is frightened at the time, remembering what Anna's note said. "I'll probably be back around 3:00 AM"

"...Yoh?..."

Yoh looks at Morty slowly. "Yeah, Morty?"

"L-look what t-time it is! ..."

Yoh squints at the clock and then is frighten to see it was now 4:04 AM. "Oh no...ANNA'S SUPPOSED TO BE HOME AT 3!" Yoh shuts the PS2 console off and runs to the front door and slams it open. He then sees something that worried him. Anna was lying asleep on the sidewalk in front of their door.

"...A-anna! ...ANNA!" Yoh runs right over to Anna and picks her up. She's fast asleep. Yoh, once again, smells the scent of Coronas. Yoh sighs and brings her in and puts her on the couch. "She's drunk again..."

"What's _her_ problem? What's with her and drinking! Why did she just start drinking yesterday?" Morty though awile and looked at Yoh, who was looking at Anna, worried more that he ever has been. "Maybe this has to do with..."

"I think so...I remember now...he came over last week, and whispered something to Anna...I REMEMBER NOW!" Yoh falls to the ground, slamming his hands on his knees. "It's...Trey's fault!"

"Why are you so worried for her?" Morty said quitely.

"She...could die from alchohal overdose!" Yoh said to Morty.

Silence arises for a second...then Morty says "...Soooo?"

Yoh laughed at his own emotions. "You know, Morty? You're right! Who cares?" Him and Morty walked to a seperate couch and sat down. "What was I thinking? Ha!"


End file.
